The singing contest
by YamchavsTenshinhan
Summary: There is a singing contest on Mobius and everyone is signing up! Knuckles is Emo! Three Days Grace is involved! Shadaze is involved! YAY! CUPCAKES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is kinda a story where all the Sonic characters enter this singing competition. Ya there's some duets and some solos (YES! I made Knuckles emo, because I CAN!)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (The songs I'll tell you I don't own them when that chapter comes with the song in it)**

**Sonic and all the other characters that are in here are (c) to SEGA!**

The Blue Blur was running fast. Faster than the speed of light (that's obvious) He was just going for a normal, afternoon run when the whole gang was gathered around what looked like a stage. He decided to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's goin on?" Sonic asked.

"Nothin really, we were all just thinkin of singing up for this... thing... you get the idea." Silver said.

"Oh... is Knuckles here?"

" *sigh* yes he's here. Man, ever since he went emo, you never seem to notice him."

" I DO TOO SILVER! God... now we have another emo freak. *crosses arms*"

" Shadow IS NOT emo! So there's only ONE emo freak! God, get your facts right!" Silver said.

While Sonic and Silver were fighting about whether Shadow was emo or not, Blaze came along.

"Will you two stop it? SHADOW IS NOT EMO!" She raised her voice at the two.

"Gosh..." She said as she walked away.

"Why is Blaze dating Shadow again?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Because her sick, twisted mind thought that it was ok." They had started up another conversation about Shadow when Knuckles walked up to them. He had on a black hoodie that was a little too big for him, the hood was up. He had baggy, black jeans on that many parts of it were studded and they had chains sewn onto them. He was wearing ALOT of black mascara and eyeshadow. He was listenin to his red iPod.

"Hey, the signups for the singing contest are now open. You signin' up?"

"Ya, you signin up?" Silver asked. He was pretty sure he was going to.

"Pssh, fuck ya! Just because I'm emo doesn't mean I don't wanna sing."

"Ya, so wait Rouge did this, right?" Silver asked walking up to Knuckles as he was walking to the signup sheet.

"Ya, ya she did. She cheated on me for Shadow, then she cheated on Shadow so ya... It's like this. You and Blaze are dating. Then she cheats on you, for... uh... Shadow. You guys have been dating for about a year or so. And at a party, you find out that she's cheating. I mean, whatdya gonna do?"

"Ya that's kinda what happened. Except we were dating for five months... ya."

"Woah. I actually never thought that of ALL people, Blaze would cheat. An-and worse, ON SHADOW! Man, that's fucked up. Was she wasted or something, cause that could be the case."

"Ya, a little... I guess... I don't know. I ran out as soon as I saw it."

"Yep. That's what I did" Knuckles said as he wrote his name on the signup sheet. Silver soon followed.

"Thank you. The contest is in a week so get practicing!" The counter-person said as the two walked away.

"Ya ok." They both said as they walked away from the creepy guy. They started walking towards Silvers' house. Knuckles and Silver were like best friends. (WHO KNOWS!)

"What you gonna sing?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"Dunno. I kinda wanted to do a duet with someone. What you gonna sing?"

"Probably either Running Away, Are You Ready, Drown or... I Hate Everything About You."

"Man, you and Three Days Grace."

"Well, th- THEY'RE AWESOME! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Knuckles pointed a finger at Silver.

"Well... ya, you're right. I like Gone Forever. THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT I WANNA SING!"

"Nice, now, let's get to practicing. Remember, we only have a week!" Knuckles said, doing a sucky impression of the counter-person.

"Oh geez..." Silver said as they got to practicing.

**I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE DIALOGUE! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ABOUT IT! I KNOW! The next chapter will be after all the practicing. I don't know why I mostly had Silver and Knux in this AND I don't know why Shadow and Blaze are dating. Anyways I'll try to make the next chapter with LESS dialogue and MORE paragraphs and singing and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! LET'S BEGIN!**

** *a week later***

The singing competition is here! Everyone is backstage, waiting for it to start. There was going to be two winners and those two would move up to the State Regionals. If they won that, they would most likely become famous or they can turn down the offer and go back home.

"Ok now, here's the order you'll all be going in." Said the backstage director (I guess...) He was a dull teal/greenish-gray cat. "First is Rouge the Bat, next is Sonic the Hedgehog, 3rd is Cream the Rabbit and Miles "Tails" Prower, 4th is Amy Rose, 5th is Blaze the Cat, 6th is Knuckles the Echidna and last but not least, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. The guy who was just talking didn't even say a word. He just walked away.

"You guys ready for this?" Knuckles said, putting his hands together.

"Yes we are." Sonic said happily

"Alright, lets do this!" Everyone cheered as Knuckles said that. They saw the spotlights shine onto the stage hat were as bright as the sun. The announcer came up and did all the things announcers do.

Blah. Blah. Blah. "Alright, please give a warm welcome to our first contestant, Rouge the Bat!" Everyone cheered as she came out. Some men hollered, some whistled but when she took hold of the microphone, everyone silenced.

"Hello there. I'm gonna sing a song called Firework. Hope you enjoy." She started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

**_ Drifting throught the wind_**

**_ Wanting to start again_**

**_ Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**  
**_ Like a house of cards_**  
**_ One blow from caving in_**

**_ Do you ever feel already buried deep_**  
**_ Six feet under scream_**  
**_ But no one seems to hear a thing_**

**_ Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you_**  
**_ Cause there's a spark in you_**

**_ You just gotta ignite the light_**  
**_ And let it shine_**  
**_ Just own the night_**  
**_ Like the Fourth of July_**

**_ Cause baby you're a firework_**  
**_ Come on show 'em what your worth_**  
**_ Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_ As you shoot across the sky-y-y_**

**_ Baby you're a firework_**  
**_ Come on let your colors burst_**  
**_ Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_**  
**_ You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_**

**_ You don't have to feel like a waste of space_**  
**_ You're original, cannot be replaced_**  
**_ If you only knew what the future holds_**  
**_ After a hurricane comes a rainbow_**

**_ Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_**  
**_ So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_**

**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_**

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

The music slowly came to an end. Everyone cheered. Louder than before. Rouge bowed a little bit than walked off the stage.

**THERE IT IS! Sorry I have to cut this off but I have Band Pictures tomorrow and I gotta straighten my hair and that'll take a while, then I gotta get to bed, ya...**

**Firework (c) Katy Perry **


	3. Chapter 3

**We are going to begin now. For Rouges' song. I really couldn't think of anything else... I shall begin now. I'm also writing this REALLY funny story with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles in it. It will be EPIC! Coming soon!**

When Rouge came backstage, everyone was congratulating her, except for Knuckles.

"WOW! That was great, Rouge!" Amy said

"Awesome job, Rouge! That was AMAZING!" Blaze said. She mostly ignored all the complements and walked over to the red echidna who truly hated her and never wanted to see her EVER again. (For more information on this happening, please go to this story: Last To Know Knuckles' Story or something along those lines)

"Did you like the performance, Knuckles?" Knuckles didn't respond, just did a quick, evil glance at her, then looked away.

"Come on Knuckles, that was a year ago. You gotta-"

"No, I will NOT get over it! YOU PEOPLE TELL ME ALL THE TIME TO GET OVER IT AND I JUST CAN'T!"

"Knuckles..."

"NO DON'T YOU _KNUCKLES _ME! YOU HURT ME! AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, YOU CHEATED ON ME! HOW CAN I EVER GOT OVER THAT! THE ONE I LOVED, BETRAYED ME!" He yelled at her, he was breathing heavily. You could see the hurt, the tears, the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Well, FINE! BE A BITCH!" Rouge yelled back and walked away. Knuckles pounded a fist at the wall. He held his breath, trying his best not to cry. He couldn't help it. He had to get it all out. He then slammed his back against the wall and slowly slid down the wall, eventually having his knees up close to his chest, his head in his gloves, crying. No one noticed him and he was glad of this. Silver was talking to Cream and Tails, Amy was comforting Rouge and Shadow was with Blaze. He cried in the corner he was in through two performances. (Sonics' and Cream and Tails')

It was finally Sonics' turn to go up.

"Hey there everybody!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"Alright now, this is a song that usually always cheers me up when I'm in a bad mood. This songs' called No Apologies." The music began to play. (PS he didin't do the (gdf) things, those were on the karaoke soundtrack)

**No Apology (No Apology)  
We will not back down (No Apology)  
We are not afraid (No Apology)  
Not a drop of doubt**

**Let's start this from the happy ending  
Just another white trash train-track kid  
Fighting for survival  
Trying not to do like his daddy did  
Double down the devil at three, caught morning  
No apology, he just knew when to quit  
Push your luck, say your prayers  
Make believe you don't care  
Take a chance, sometimes it's all you need**

**(No Apology)  
No Apology (No Apology)  
We will not back down (No Apology)  
We are not afraid (No Apology)  
Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)  
Hand in hand across this land  
Our voices shouting out  
No Apologies**

**You wanna start a personal revolution  
Think of living somebody else's life  
You can lie about retribution  
But there ain't no fire in your lover's eyes  
Seems like everybody's selling you dreams 'round here  
But no one's buying and it's closing time  
Light the fuse, make your break, there's no time left to waste  
Baby just like freedom, nothin's free**

**(No Apology)  
No Apology (No Apology)  
We will not back down (No Apology)  
We are not afraid (No Apology)  
Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)  
Hand in hand across this land  
Our voices shouting out  
No Apologies**

**You wanna start a personal revolution  
What else you gotta do tonight**

**(No Apology)  
No Apology (No Apology)  
We will not back down (No Apology)  
We are not afraid (No Apology)  
Not a drop of doubt (No Apology)  
Hand in hand across this land  
Our voices shouting out  
No Apologies  
(No Apology)  
No Apology  
(No Apology)  
No Apology  
Hand in hand across this land  
Our voices shouting out  
No Apologies **

The song ended with a roar of applause.

"Thank you, thank you." Sonic said, bowing then walking off the stage.

"Hey, where's Silver?"

"I'm over here, dumbass"

"Hey, have you seen Knuckles?"

"Probably just preparing."

"Ya, probably..." Nope, that was the EXACT opposite of what he was doing. Instead, he was letting his emotions out. Only, he didn't have the desire to cut himself. He just wanted to cry. That's all, nothing else.

**HOLY CRAP! Poor Knuckles... anyways NEXT is Cream and Tails! *stupid random confetti falls* yay... Also one of the people TOTALLY chicken out and don't enter. (Blaze or Amy? HMM)**

**No apologies (c) Bon Jovi and all Sonic characters (c) SEGA**


End file.
